I'm a normal child, well thats what others say
ayo, im a 14 year old at the time when writing this and i would like to share some stuff throughout my life i have no idea where to post them but i found most of them gruesome so this subreddit seems fitting for it. these are things i thought and experienced in my life and i remember most of them and some are lost in the wind *this was this year, i dont remember specifically when but i think it was around March or April. i was doing homework while listening to music on my phone, i always put my phone on the stand so i have easier access to change or loop the songs on youtube. it was all pretty normal till my dad waked in the room (im a really paranoid person so i will always look to the direction of any sound i hear) i dont know why he would get mad at me for listening to music while doing homework but he claimed that i wasn't doing my homework but instead i was watching videos on my phone. it didn't help cause the music was a music video. He kept on scolding me and then he took my phone away. let me tell you what my brain does when i have no music but silence, my brain will go crazy and think about stuff i dont wanna think about. so at that time i was thinking of the possible way to kill my dad. idk what i was thinking but it just came in my mind and i remember the way my brain told me to do it to well, a little to well... The way i wanted to murder the fat guy himself was pretty gruesome so ye skip this part if you don't wanna read it When he approached me i wanted to stab him with my pen, it looks like it was sharp enough, right? after stabbing him, cut open his stomach and pull out his guts and strangle him with it. and leave him to rot outside with the dogs ye my brain is pretty fucced up but what can i say aren't we all? you can say i have a phone addiction but so does he and he always talks about being f a i r *this was two days ago and yet again, my dad scolded me about my phone addiction and completely ignoring the fact that he was also addicted. my sister wanted to go for a walk but it was around 11pm or so and my dad said no. that was when i just walked behind him and almost, ALMOST strangled him. my sister was there witnessing everything and since me and her are really close we both knew each other more than my mom and dad does. tbh i could of just killed him then and there but the thing is i know he cares about us but he just does it wrong. *i actually found a reason to my phone addicting ass. it's because i feel lonely in my house and outside. i found out about last year and lemme tell you that year fucked me up real bad. (i wont go into the juicy details about that year yet just wait till March 28) a brief description about that year was the year my mom and dad found out my sister has depression. my mom is now giving her special attention and care. i know she needs it more than me but damn do i feel lonely at that time. so i resorted to getting distracted on my phone to escape reality and just forget anything. my parents dont know why im addicted to it and never bothered to ask and assumed i have a boyfriend (im asexual demi-romantic). and scold the ever loving shit outta me. so developed a fear of being scolded because of that and barely talk about my problem to my parents. *the speaking my mind to my parents is dumb to me cause i always get scolded telling about my problems to them so i keep it to myself and just drown in my own thoughts of "HeY yOu sHoUlD stRanGlE thIs pErsOn". maybe one day they will listen to me since they became a bit better as the years went on but im still afraid -I've gotten the comment from my mom saying that im normal and im fine but in reality im not but i cant say im not that will upset her since she already has to deal with both of my sisters and adding one more will probably snap her D: getting lazy and my hands hurt hah see ya soon Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta